Clockwork
by Hattersglasschild
Summary: "I crash, I burn, you leave I hurt, like clockwork."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Its been awhile since I posted anything but I wrote this a few weeks ago and I kind of like it so here ya go! Its a songfic, so if you want to check out the song its called Clockwork by Easton Corbin! Let me know what you think!**

**WARNING: THIS FANFIC IS M FOR A REASON!**

When Wasabi heard the door to his apartment creak open he didn't question it. He knew exactly who had opened it. Usually he screamed at any small sound he heard when he was alone but these were different circumstances. His bedroom door was slightly ajar, the light from the hall slowly beginning to creep across the floor the farther it opened. No matter how many times this had happened over the last few months, his heart always betrayed him by beating faster and faster with anticipation.

With all of the light behind her, her form was just a shadow but that didn't matter. He didn't have to see her to remember how beautiful she was. She set his spare key on the dresser and slid off her jacket, letting it fall to the floor in a small heap. Her shoes came off next. They didn't bother speaking so the only sounds were the popping of gum and Wasabi's shallow breathing.

She took long strides to get to him, placing herself in his lap. The girl leaned forward and captured his lips in a strong kiss, her small hands gripping his shoulders for support.

"I've missed you," she breathed, her mouth breath hitting his ear and making him shiver."

"You see me everyday, Gogo..."

A light chuckle escaped her as her lips brushed against his neck, her tongue flicking his pulse point. She never wasted time when it came to this.

"I've missed you like this," she explained. He didn't speak up, knowing his words would only ruin her mood. He wanted so desperately to tell her she never had to miss him. She could kiss him, hold him, touch him whenever, wherever. He didn't care. His heart belonged to her but he knew she didn't feel the same. She didn't want anything serious but he was so desperate to have her he was willing to take any piece of her he could get.

His hands found her hips and he kissed her again, sweeter this time. He lapped at her lower lip until she opened up for him, her hands exploring his already shirtless chest. Their tongues intertwined until Gogo started fighting for dominance which Wasabi gave her. He always submitted to her. He tugged her t-shirt over her head and brushed his fingers along her stomach. It was dark but he had taken the time to memorize every single curve of her body. He knew exactly what he was doing. He carefully undressed her fully, continuing to kiss and caress her as she eagerly removed his only piece of clothing. He cradled her body close to his as he flipped their positions, hovering above her so he didn't crush her. When their bodies were finally joined, she made the sweetest sounds he had ever heard. Her nails dug into his back as she rocked her hips in time with his. He was able to hit every sensitive spot inside her body, giving her endless waves of pleasure until she couldn't hold back. She always responded to him so well, her release powerful despite her small stature. No matter how hard he tried to hold it back so he could get just a few more seconds with her, his body let go anyway.

She cuddled with him just long enough to catch her breath before she stood and started dressing. He knew he had been doomed from the start but a small part of him had hoped this time would be different. He stood and grabbed her hands. "Leiko... Please. Stay."

Gogo smiled softly. He asked her to stay every time and she thought it was adorable.. But she never stayed.

"I'll see you Monday Wasabi."

She blew him a kiss as she left, his heart aching from her absence. Tears stung his eyes and he didn't try fighting them. He let them fall and made himself an empty promise that the next time she came to him, he would refuse her.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The people have spoken! Although, this started as a one shot, I had a few of you say you'd like to see this continued and after some consideration, I decided it would be fun to explore the start of their relationship so here you are! Its still in development so this chapter is just another little step!**

Monday was hell. Pure hell. Wasabi had breezed through most of the day on Auto pilot so by the time he got to the lab he felt a heavy weight on his shoulders and all he wanted to do was go home and take a nap. He scrubbed a large hand down his face and subdued a yawn, flipping the page of his physics text book. He was thankful that the lab was relatively quiet, only a few students working at the moment. The rest of his group wouldn't be in for another half hour so he didn't have to worry about Honey's loud music, Fred's annoying banter or Gogo's gum popping. As the time ticked down, however, he grew more and more tense. He really didn't want to face her. Not today, not tomorrow, not Friday. Maybe if he just ignored her, he would get over it or at least think of a better solution. He shook his head and tried to focus on the task at hand but his nerves were wrecked. He resorted to tapping his foot to try and salvage what was left of his resolve. He jotted down a few notes to pass the time.

Honey was the first to arrive half an hour later, always right on time. Fred trailed her like a love sick puppy but she didn't seem to notice. He's been flirting with her for months but she hadn't quite picked up on it yet. He didn't seem discouraged by this at all and kept on trying. Hiro gave a rushed greeting to everybody and he hurried past, eager to continue working on his new software update for Baymax. Since the robot was all he had left of his brother, he had devoted all of his time to making his brother's invention everything it could be. Wasabi's eyes lifted as soon as Gogo walked in. She was always at least ten minuets late so no one was really surprised at her tardiness. She was eating a chocolate chip muffin and brushed the crumbs from her tight white shirt with her gloved hand, causing the boy to gulp and force himself to avert his eyes. He made a silent promise to himself that he wouldn't look up again. He could barely hear Honey scold her for eating an hour before lunch because the beating of his heart echoed loudly in his ears.

"Hey nerd," she cooed, brushing his shoulder with hers, smirking at him. After a few moments of being ignored she frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hello? Earth to Wasabi!" She waved her hand in front of his face but he remained unresponsive. Gogo rolled her eyes and muttered, "Okay? Whatever." She grabbed the wrench she needed, purposefully wrecking his neat order before walking away. Usually he scolded her for doing so but he just silently set about fixing it, discouraging her further.

"What's wrong with grumpy ass over there?" she asked, jabbing her finger in Wasabi's direction. Honey looked up from her mixture of Iodine and Aluminum, glancing at Wasabi for a moment before she shrugged. "I'm not entirely sure. He hasn't said a word since I got here. Perhaps he's just stressed?" The flask in front of her began bubbling and a purple cloud of smoke developed around her. She smacked Fred's hand away and tisked softly at him. "I wouldn't touch that if I were you, unless you want third degree burns."

Fred shrugged and watched the chemical reaction with bright eyes. "Or maybe he can't look up because one of his experiments went horribly wrong and now he has laser vision!"

"You read way too many comics, Troll," Gogo said before deciding to let it go and get some work done. About an hour or so later, Fred started whining, holding his growling stomach.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm going to explode if I don't get some food into my digestive track." Everyone laughed at his response and agreed that it was lunch time. Gogo looked at the still quiet Wasabi and said, "Hey nerd! You coming or not?" He just shook his head and murmered, "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up." Everyone was concerned, but they let it go. Only Gogo was dwelling on his behavior. Somewhere deep down, she cared for him. She didn't know what was going on, but she intended to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So chapter 3 is so much better than last chapter! I promise! Shout out to sppeedTMX for pushing me to try a little harder! Also, quick note. Some of you might know this but Big Hero 6 was origionally a Marvel comic. I say that because the characters actually had names in the comics that weren't revealed in the movie. For example: Gogo's real name in the comics is Leiko. Honey's real name is Aiko. Wasabi's name in the comics is unknown (which really bothers me...) so I decided to name him myself... I hope thats ok with you guys! **

The constant dripping from the facet combined with the heavy pattering of rain was like a lullaby on a stormy Saturday night. Water sloshed lazily in the tub with every small movement Gogo made, the dim candle light making it difficult to see the ripples that manifested. The girls breathing was slow and even as she focused on the lavender scented candles flicking around her and the vanilla scented bubbles clinging to her tanned skin. Although she had no way of

checking the time, she assumed it was a little later than ten thirty. The power lines were down all

over the city and that's the last time she remembered seeing before her phone died.

A thunderclap rattled the windows of her small town home as the rain hitting the panes intensified. Shadows of swaying trees danced along the wall, barely visible in the light of the moon. As lightning cracked across the sky, she couldn't help but worry about Wasabi who was frightened by mostly everything but terrified of storms. Unlike her, he lived alone in an apartment on the other side of town; an apartment that she frequented in the cover of darkness every Friday. Due to the fact that her lover had managed to ignore her for a solid week, shed decided against going the previous night but wished her phone held even a little battery life now so she could check on him.

Shed managed to guess what was wrong, or rather Hiro had, and she couldn't really blame him but deep down, his silence hurt. It had started out so innocent, so how had it gotten to this point. Her fingers curled into her palm as she thought back to the very first night:

_Gogo had been the one to suggest the horror genera and although Wasabi was highly displeased with her choice, he kept his opinions to himself. She couldn't remember exactly which one, but it was one of the Nightmare on Elm Street movies. Shed found it quite endearing the way Wasabi would look away and pretend to be studying a crack in the wallpaper or a fly harmlessly buzzing about his living room at all of the gruesome parts. Her fingers had slowly crept across the couch cushion and brushed against his for a moment before she took his hand and gave it a firm squeeze. She had felt his eyes dart to her direction, but she kept her eyes on the TV and popped a handful of popcorn into her mouth, devouring it with a large crunch. She could feel his discomfort when things on screen started getting a little heated and he covered his eyes, pleading with her to turn it off. _

_"Why Wasabi? It's just sex... Everyone has it." She couldn't conceal her amusement when a blush crept onto his cheeks and he cast his gaze to the floor. _

_"Oh my god. You're a virgin? You've had like three girlfriends since I've known you and you still haven't done the deed?" She smirked, elbowing him gently in the ribs. _

_"Laugh all you want Tomago," he muttered, rubbing his arm before launching into an explanation that made her heart swell. "I just get so nervous, alright? Like, what if she's not the one or what if I mess up or I hurt her or whatever. TV makes it look easy but once it gets down to it, it's terrifying." _

_Gogo let him finish talking before she crawled into his lap, her short legs straddling his thick thighs. _

_"I think it's time you learned, Aaron," she whispered before claiming his lips. They'd kissed only once before as a result of a drunken game of spin the bottle but this was completely different. She had taken his hand and guided it up to her chest, flattening his palm over her clothed breast and chuckling when he froze. "They're just boobs, Aaron. Woman up." _

_Shirts came off, skin was touched and that night, Wasabi and Gogo connected on a level that nobody could understand except them and it was the only night she allowed herself to fall asleep in his arms. It's the feeling she got that made her promise her softening heart it would never happen again. In Wasabi's arms, she felt vulnerable, sensitive, exposed and that overwhelmed her. She wouldn't allow herself to fall in love with him because that would leave her wide open for disappointment so instead of stopping all together, she distanced herself and was starting to realize shed broken his heart in the process. _

With a heavy sigh, she pushed herself up out of the water and got herself dressed. Although the rain hadn't died down, she made the decision to venture out anyway.

"Grandma! I'm going out. Do you need me to pick up anything while I'm gone?"

The head of a small old woman poked out from one of the rooms down the hall, her face hardened with concern.

"Wherever could you be goin' in this weather, child?"

Gogo grabbed her keys from the table, her helmet on her hip. "To see a friend."


End file.
